Flandre Scarlet
Summary Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット Furandooru Sukaaretto) is the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet and a vampire who has lived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for over 495 years. She's also an antagonist of the series. Flandre first appeared as the Extra Stage boss of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She has lived for at least 495 years, but since she goes a little crazy (due to emotional instability), she has never been taken outside the bounds of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, or rarely leaves the building itself, and as she herself never tried going outside for the respect she has to her sister, she was raised knowing nothing about the outside world. However, she has shown a desire to go outside after witnessing the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Her initial attempt to do so was blocked by Patchouli Knowledge's rain summoning magic. In the first place, until the time when she met either Marisa or Reimu in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she has not seen any humans other than in cooked form. Power and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Flandre Scarlet Age: Over 495 Years Old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Vampire, Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampire Physiology and Undead Physiology, Crystallokinetic Wing Manifestation, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Blood Manipulation, Possibly Intangibility (Can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist, unharmed by the attacks.), Summoning (Can summon and control devils.), Fire Manipulation (As shown here.), Invisibility (Can instantly disappears and still fire danmaku, and as shown here.), Immortality (Types 1 , 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate solely from her Non-Corporeal "Mind". Low-High against spiritual attacks; can regenerate from just her head.), Ergokinetic Blade Construction, Pyrokinetic Blade Construction, Transformation (Can transform into a flock of bats.), Bat Swarming, Weakness Detection, Apocalypse Inducement (Via Divine Wand "Lævateinn".), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai are resistant to the effects of True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects.), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Duplication (As shown here.), Destruction (Can destroy everything and anything by crushing the said eye of a certain object where the tension is the highest.), Scattering, 4th Wall Awareness (As shown here.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it indicates that vampires seem to have a superior strength to that of oni and this would logically include the likes of Suika.) Her ability also ignores conventional defense. Speed: At least MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Faster than Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), Possibly Infinite (Should be comparable to her sister, Remilia.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Vampires can easily uproot a thousand old tree.) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level Stamina: Likely Very High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, at least Hundreds of Kilometers with her ability to destroy (Using her ability, she destroyed a meteor in the atmosphere.) Intelligence: Average (Is sheltered, naive and destructive.) Weaknesses: Is burnt/weakened when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, and she cannot cross flowing water, or approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. Note: All vampires are said to possess all of youkai in general's power which logically should scale to Oni (Resistant to Possession as Oni live with vengeful spirits and got unaffected by it and Spiritual attacks as they require a special method of extermination) and Beast Youkai (Resistant to spiritual/mental attacks). Flandre cannot cross moving water but isn't exactly weak to water. Others Standard Equipment: A twisted clock needle type thing, sometimes thought to be Lævateinn. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Destruction of anything and everything': Can supposedly destroy anything she wants. By moving the "eye" of the object the place where the tension is highest into her hand and pouring her power into it, she unconditionally destroys it. In other words, she crushes the eye and destroys the object. With this power, she easily destroyed a meteor without even touching it. According to herself, everything has an "eye", and she holds all the "eyes" in her hands. *'Cloning herself': As seen in one of her spell cards, she can clone herself, producing up to at least three clones that help her in battle. Grimoire of Marisa states that the clones "attack as they like", which could mean they're able to think independently to some grade. It's also categorized as a "Slave-type", meaning that, though they can act on their own, they are likely still under the original Flandre's control. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Vampires Category:Youkai Category:Monster Girls Category:Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users